Of Mint and Jade
by SkullByte
Summary: When Makino Hayashi dies, she doesn't expect to suddenly appear in the mind of infant Sakura with Inner leaving her duty to Makino. Well a lot of weirdness ensues.


The day that I died it had been a normal summer day, hot, humid, and a bit windy. I had been standing in the front yard playing a game with my younger brother, the overbearing heat hitting us making us really sweaty.

Then came the gunning. I had immediately tackled my brother as the shots rang out multiple sharp pains hitting my back as blood splashed out of my mouth.

"M-makino?" I had trembled looking down at my brother and gave a blinding smile, that was how I wanted him to remember me, always smiling, when he thinks of me he sees my smile, not my pain-filled grimace.

"Ne that was a good throws Gray." And he promptly broke into a sob; I kept his face pinned to me so he wouldn't see all the blood or the body of the woman across the street. I held him to protect him from these sights, my doting baby brother just merely brushing into his teen years.

Smoothing his hair I nuzzled the side of his head soothingly.

"Love you pipsqueak." He let out a raspy broken sob, as I gave one last breathy breath and in a last attempt to save his mind stumbled towards the house shoving him in before collapsing against the door.

The next few moments, or was it days couldn't really discern time in the weird place I resided in currently, but one thing was really annoying.

' _Oh so adorable don't you think... Mebuki~'_ A tired sigh sounded and with a slight teasing tone answered back.

"Unfortunate that she got your hair..." Came the flippant reply from the woman, Mebuki.

A rather dramatic reaction came from the male; Kizashi was the name I gathered.

You may be wondering why they were talking about me, but they weren't, these names might be familiar, or probably not, but these were the doting parents of one Cotton candy princess, no cotton Candy _-hime_. And I was currently replacing her inner for the time being.

Let me recount the time when I arrived, Inner and I's meeting was rather comical, being that said inner was already a twelve year old Sakura with violent outbursts a few moments.

Our interaction went as followed.

" _Hey! Who are you, what are you doing here?_ " _I stared blankly at the familiar cotton candy headed girl who was eyeing me calculatively._

" _I'm Makino…and you're...distinctly familiar." She eyed me for a moment before nodding then a fire surrounded her in an odd way._

" _You here to fight?!" I paled knowing that inner Sakura was a force to be reckoned with; she was literally Sakura's mentally preserved violent tendencies._

" _Of course not candy floss brat!" she twitched at the nickname. With a sigh I held up my palms facing her._

" _I'm for lack of better words, dead, shot by a gun, I know that my memories invaded yours by that oh so attractive expression your making at the moment, so tell me, why am I here...if you have any inclination. Please do tell." She twitched before suddenly we were sitting at a table with some rather. Awesome tasting tea._

" _It means you're my replacement! Well in a way I mean, I can dispel others mentally but not necessarily physically, you can also be dispelled if we find a good made up hand sign and awesome thing to shout like…_ _ **SHANNARO**_ _." I dead panned._

" _No...Hmm…" her eyes drifted to my shirt._

" _Ooh…how about Tamago, I mean no one will expect_ _ **you**_ _to be popping out fists waving to kick BUTT,_ _ **SHANNARO!"**_ _I smirked taking a sip of the tea, mulling over her idea._

" _I guess, I look more like a civilian than a ninja to so that helps." She nodded before grinning._

" _so that means I get a vacation when your inside her mind and when you leave I'm back!" she somehow had a jade green one piece on with a straw hat, there was a dab of sunscreen on her nose and she had a pair of sakura flower shaped sunglasses._

" _Hey! Brat what am I supposed to do?" her finger pointed over to a large library in a foresty area._

" _There! Train then you'll be somewhat useful to Sakura!" I growled at her hidden teasing edge, she was trying to rile me up._

" _Yeah, yeah, right on it…Cotton Candy-_ _ **hime**_." _She grinned and took off running disappearing in a flash of light._

 _Pursing my lips I walked towards the library which was surprisingly categorized by their level, but it was childishly in color from pink up to green, with rather adorable looking labels. I shook my head and made my way up to the pink shelf I searched for the 'c's' and picked out chakra enhancing, and a book about chakra called 'so you want to learn about chakra..Idiots.'-a comprehensive guide by Tsunade Senju._

 _I made my way to the forest after dragging a mat over and opened the comprehensive guide staring down at it I nibbled on the tips of my left pinky._

' _Chakra is used for combat, healing, or espionage, more often than not for combat than healing and espionage. Chakra can be used by using hand signs while focusing the chakra to them…' I continued reading my mind sucking up the information like a sponge._

 _I paused from the book and began to meditate to order my whirling thoughts._

' _Alright let's get this straight Maki, Chakra has two common energy's fondly referred to as one's 'Stamina' and I guess that word is used lightly since it was constantly in quotations._

 _The two 'stamina's' were called Physical and Spiritual energy, physical energy was a collection of energy from every one of the cells in the body, to bring it up it required exercise. Then the spiritual one this one I liked, with a violent nature at heart I really liked relaxing, I used to meditate and play chess with my grandfather all the time, anyways spiritual is from the mind's inner consciousness, meditation, studying, and experience brought this up._

 _If anyone other than me came from my world to here they would have a good spiritual energy from all the studying they do. I let a brief snicker invade my peacefulness then continued on._

 _Chakra would become more powerful if these two energies leveled up, so to speak._

 _As I continued on dread filled my tummy. A sigh escaped my lips and I uncrossed my legs rubbing the tingling out of them before standing._

 _If I remember correctly. Inner Sakura was outer Sakura's violent tendencies and were a key part in her building, inner was able to dispel Ino during the mind jutsu, and without her sakura would be very hinata like._

 _That was a small problem, but I was almost like inner Sakura just more subdued. And also this was a world pretty much ruled by men (albeit some woman) who were strong, very freaking strong, I needed another way to fight besides hand to hand combat, something pole like but still able to cause some damage._

 _There was an odd crunching noise and a shelf with a large variety of pole-arm weapons, one caught my eye._

 _The pole was made from a pinkish red cherry wood the blade was a pure white but sharp wavy points were in the curved blade they were obsidian in color tipped in silver, the band connecting the pole was a light blue. Walking up my eyes scanned the tag._

' _Bisento, commonly called Sessaku ha, or cutting blade.' I used to take lessons in kenjutsu, and I never really got past using the bamboo pole like sword. I nodded taking the Bisento and a sheath appeared over the blade. I crossed it on my back and made my way back towards the clearing, missing that the building disappeared being replaced by a koi pond._

 _I bit my lip remembering my brother before shaking my head punching myself roughly in eh eye most likely giving myself a black eye._

" _Makino Hayashi! You should not think these thoughts! Gray would be so upset his role model and hero was acting like a self-centered brat!" with that last sentence I gave a determined stare out of the black tinged screen where enfant Sakura was cooing at her bickering parents._

 _I promise I, Makino Hayashi, will protect you, Sakura Haruno, through thick and thin. Not just because I'm in your mind, but because it's what my baby brother would want. Let's do it!_

 **This was an Idea that I got during one of my many day dream sessions, so yeah…tell me what you think…**

 **Name: Makino Hayashi (meaning pasture field, woods)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Looks: bluish black hair, almost like sasuke's but way lighter, her hair is messy and boyish, some pieces of her bangs fall in between her eyes then two longer piece brush past her jaw to the middle of her neck, the rest of her hair is spiky in an almost unfortunate uchiha way but curled and less…duck butty she has one helix piercing in a ring and another a bit further above in a silver cuff, her eyes a light mint green. Childish freckles brush across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her usual outfit consists of a peachy orange unbuttoned, long sleeved, folded collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her biceps, under that she wears a low hanging light blue shirt that says tamago in orange letters with a yellow circle that had an egg in the middle of it. Under that shirt she wears a brown tank top that has a lacy trim on the chest part, she always has a chain that has a key with an elegant heart piece, her pants consists of hip hugging cargo pants and she is normally barefoot.**

 **Personality: She has violent tendencies but can be calm and collected, she's like a sometimes violent Nara, always calculating despite seeming to be constantly fuming, and she has a soft heart for animals, children, and sweets.**

 **Favorites: strawberries, tea, spicy foods, fruit.**

 **Note sakura is not even crawling in this chapter… but I will most likely make her five years old in the next one, this is where Sakura meets Makino~**

 **-Xeroducky**

 **Please review!**


End file.
